


The Alien Manifesto

by iristhorne



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, F/M, Hamilton sorta isn't human, I have no idea what I'm doing, Is adding tags fun for anyone else?, M/M, Multi, alternate universe-mars, it will come, no sex yet, scifi, still not sure what I'm doing, will change archive warning when they become applicable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iristhorne/pseuds/iristhorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton, a poor orphan from the outermost reaches of the explored universe, is given a once in a lifetime opportunity. A free passage on a space ship and a scholarship offer later and he finds himself on Mars. He is determined to make something of himself, but since when did Mars have this many daddy problems. He finds himself thrust into a war, or rather spearheading it. Will they ever let the Martians free?<br/>Did I mention Hamilton isn't entirely human?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From Humble Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader,  
> Thanks for reading. This first chapter isn't that interesting, but only because it's the intro. I promise (fingers crossed) that it will pick up with the next chapter. Be sure to leave comments and kudos.  
> I have the honor to be your obedient servant.  
> I.Thorne

Alexander gazed out the window of the starship Publius. It became one of his favorite spots to perch over the weeks he had been traveling. He was forced to travel light, so the few books he had collected over the short years he had spent on Tenjin Cross were sold to help pay for the remainder of the voyage. The only book he kept was a copy of The Odyssey which his mother gave him for thirteenth birthday. It was tucked away along with the couple changes of clothes, the many pages of documents required for interplanetary travel, and a small wad of cash that could get him through a few weeks on Mars. If he was frugal. He was no stranger to frugality.  


  
The world no longer consisted of just the Earth to humankind; in only six hundred years after humans launched their first rocket into space, they had extended their reach into hundreds of galaxies. Alexander himself was a direct result of the conglomeration of cultures produced from the expansion of humanity into the rest of the universe. His mother was a human from a well-to-do family of Earth. His father, on the other hand, was Strikon, one of the more technologically advanced and handsome people the humans had encountered in their travels amongst the galaxies. She had fallen in love with him while he was on a visit to Earth negotiating shipping prices with her father, and when he left, she went with him.  


  
The Strikons resembled Earth’s avians, though without wings, beaks, or talons. They had aquiline facial structures, slender builds, and light bodies. Their shows of passion and fortitude, coupled with a piercing stare that is most closely associated with that of a bird of prey, made them both well respected in the human community, and also innately feared.  


  
Alexander looked at his own reflection in the glass, tracing the sharp lines of his cheeks and nose. His wispy hair fluttered all around him from the cold air being blown from the vent above his head. He pulled a band off of his wrist and tied his hair back away from his face.  


  
They were set to arrive on Mars in two hours. He was restless, ready to get off of the ship and learn. He could see the rust colored planet from the window. It was little more than a speck.  


  
When he was only ten, his father was forced to leave his family. Forced is perhaps not the best word. He, like the many other Strikons who had begun to raise inter-special families, were offered better jobs and lives if they left their families and mated with one of their own species. The offer was made partially out of a fear that the species would die out, replaced with half-breeds and hybrids, and the full-blooded Strikon population would be destroyed altogether.After his father left, Alexander and his mother alone on the planet of his birth, Nuestral, surrounded by a species with which they were unfamiliar, a species that saw their presence as a threat to their survival, though never acting anything but cordial to them.  


  
Alexander’s mother, with the help of a local grant, moved them to a human colony named Tenjin Cross. It was a small planet, with only a couple hundred thousand people, but with plenty of jobs in the mining and shipping industries. The economy on the Tenjin Cross was flowering, yet property was still relatively inexpensive, which made it a great place for a struggling single with no family or trades to go.  


  
Alexander had fond memories of their first few months on the planet. He remembered how they used to go to the local store to pick up eggs and other supplies that she couldn’t grow or make and she would pick flowers on the roadside. He also remembered how she would help him with his homework or read to him from their small collection of books.  


  
His eyes remained locked on Mars, which was now the size of an egg from the window. Mars would be his future, where his new life would begin. He was given the opportunity to succeed. He was accepted into the most prestigious university on the planet. He received a scholarship to go to college, to make something of himself. He was not going to go back to the outer planets, not when he had so much to do.  


  
Alexander thought about his mother. He missed her at times like this, when he felt so alone and in over his head. She had been dead for five years, but he could still remember her face, gentle, yet showing the signs of wear from the stress of the two years before her death. She worked whenever she could to make enough to feed them both, but she never asked anything of Alexander except to do well in his studies. And so he excelled.  


  
Not long after moving to Tenjin Cross, his mother began to cough. She would be out of breath just from walking to the store. She assured Alexander that it was nothing, and he believed her. There was no reason not to; she was his mother and she was always right.  


  
He shook his head. If he had only been more persistent, if he had told her she should see a doctor. If he had been more relentless, maybe she would be standing here right now. He was eleven. He should have known. He was old enough to know.  


  
One day Alexander came home sick. He was forced to leave school because he was running an extremely high fever, and the school nurse told him he needed to go to the doctor. He nodded, knowing that they could not afford a doctor, and he walked home. He dragged himself into bed and pulled the thin blanket over his head to block out the light pouring in through the sole window in the apartment. They could not afford curtains.  


  
His mother came home late that night and found him lying on the bed they shared, sweating profusely. She got a damp rag and pressed it to his forehead and stood vigil over their bed for the rest of the night, singing old Strikon lullabies. He could still remember some of them. They were not like anything else in the universe, just flowing phrases of hums and purrs that poured from the throat of his mother, each line soaring and ebbing.  


  
The next day, she could no longer stand.  


  
Alexander winced. He could still smell the sweat and stale urine. They were too weak to stand to fetch a bedpan, let alone food from the cupboard or water from the shared sink two stories below.  


  
The day after that Alexander’s fever broke. He remembered turning over to find his mother lying on her back, her brow furrowed from the pain. Her eyes were clenched shut and her lips were moving, but nothing but inaudible moans were escaping. Alexander pulled himself out of bed and stumbled to a local doctor. The doctor came to their one room home, but only looked at his mother for a moment before shaking his head and stepping back. The doctor turned to him and asked if he had any other family he could stay with for a while, and Alexander only shook his head. He could tell by the doctor’s sigh that his mother would not be getting better.  


  
He remembered asking if this had anything to do with the cough. The doctor nodded and said that whatever she had before she was sick weakened her body, which would make it much more difficult for her to recover. Alexander stared dumbly at his mother’s body, wrapped in old blankets, trying to blink tears away. He had done this. He had waited to get a doctor. He had come home sick. She wouldn’t get better.  


  
The doctor picked up his bag, patted Alexander comfortingly on the shoulder and left. He was on his own after that.  


  
His mother died that night. The landlord, who had become close to Alexander and his mother, helped him with funeral preparations. The landlord then offered him a job, which he did on the side of school. In return the landlord gave him a place to sleep and a few decent meals a day.  


  
Alexander paced down the corridor. He only had a few hours before he would be off of the starship. His appendages tingled with anticipation. He went back to the window.  


  
He had worked for the landlord for a few years. He was a worked hard and received praise and a hefty raise in only a matter of months. That was only the beginning of his life as a workaholic, working and studying during the day, and writing at night. He usually got four to five hours of sleep a night, which was shown by his bedraggled appearance and the dark bags that were always under his eyes. He was able to remain the top student at the local school, while simultaneously running a business, a successful business he might add.  


  
All of this turned out to be for naught when a solar flare hit Tenjin Cross. The planet’s economy was vastly reliant on trade between other planets. The main export of the planet was praseodymium, a metal that was used a lot in building starships because of its strength. When the solar flare hit the planet, all communication and trade halted and the mines were forced to shut down (because of the lack of power). The planet was thrown into a deep recession, and even after trade resumed, the mines continued to sit still because too many of the engineers and other educated workers had flocked from the planet to look for jobs elsewhere, where the economy wasn’t in ruins.  


  
The planet became one of the most dangerous planets in the sector. There was anarchy; with no government to control the rioting people, they wandered the streets with makeshift weapons, looking for anyone that may have enough money to buy a decent meal. Gangs became commonplace, and anyone who had the means left as soon as they could. Alexander, even though he was only seventeen at the time, took the opportunity to write an essay, a manifesto, outlining a plan to get the planet’s economy back on its feet. Included in the plan were ideas for welfare, decreased prison sentences for minor crimes, and encouraging immigration by offering tax breaks and housing to anyone who was willing to come and work. Many people were skeptical of his ideas- and they probably would have been more so if they learned about his age- but the governor thought they were great ideas and began sculpting his reforms after them.  


  
When it became apparent that his ideas were working, the governor gave a statement saying that he wanted to know who the person was who had written the essay. Alexander came forward. When the local leaders saw how young he was, they scoffed, but it soon became obvious that he was the author. When they suspended their disbelief, they decided, as a way to thank him, to grant whatever reasonable request he had. It was a relatively easy choice for him: send him to Mars so that he could get an education. And they did.  


  
Alexander thinks back to that world, Tenjin Cross. There was so little opportunity on the small planet, yet to him it seemed like everything. He was now going to a place where he could do so much more, where he could be so much more. All because of a solar flare.  


  
A beep sounded, indicating someone had turned the intercom on. “We will be landing on Mars in less than half an hour. We request that everyone gather their personal items and congregate in the main lobby of the ship. Thank you for flying with us.”  


  
Alexander pulled himself from his perch and stretched. He was only thirty minutes away from a new life. There was so much to do. He couldn’t wait to begin.


	2. The Mulligan House

Alexander looked down at a piece of paper in his hand. Scrawled on it was an address with a single name printed on top: Mulligan. 

The governor had given him the address of an old friend that he could stay with while he was at college on Mars. Supposedly the Mulligans owed him a favor, though he was reluctant to say anything more than that. He also had a sealed envelope addressed to Hugh Mulligan, whom Hamilton could only assume was the head of house. Now if he could just figure out where this street was. New Washington was a jumbled mess. He made his way to a platform, where he could see a map of the city. After several minutes of staring at the map he found that street he was looking for, which appeared to be roughly a thirty minute walk from the station.

Alexander was right, arriving on the street only twenty-eight minutes later . He found the house with the address that matched the one on the paper, which he had memorized in his weeks of travel. He bounded up the stairs two at a time. He stood at the door for a few seconds, gathering his composure, before knocking and taking a step back. About thirty seconds later, a man answered the door. Alexander’s eyes darted over the man, taking him in. He appeared to be in his thirties, with a round, soft face and icy eyes. He was a little overweight, but not grossly. It instead gave him a more stately look. 

The man was obviously doing the same to Alexander, eyes darting from his worn clothes, to beat up backpack he held on one shoulder, and then to the long, unkempt hair that Alexander hadn’t bothered brushing in at least a week. He was about to close the door until Alexander extended his hand. The man ignored it.

"Alexander Hamilton, at your service, sir. I assume this is the Mulligan household,” he only waited for a slight nod before continuing, “I have a letter of reference from Governor Saloman. He said that I should give it to you and it would explain everything.”

The man sighed and held out his hand. 

Hamilton swung the backpack off his shoulder and set it on the ground, rummaging through it until he found the sealed letter. It was creased and wrinkled after being shoved into his backpack for several weeks. Hamilton offered a sheepish smile as he handed over the tattered letter. The man’s nose wrinkled with disgust as he took it from Alexander’s hands, but he said nothing. When he read the letter, the expression on his face changed, becoming lighter the further he went. He sighed at one line, rolled his eyes at another. When he finished reading, he folded the letter and placed it in his back pocket.

“So Haym is a governor now. I’ll never know what to do with that man. At least this will make us even.” He shook Alexander’s hand. “My name is Hugh Mulligan. Haym says in his letter that you need a place to stay while you are pursuing your studies. You may stay with us, if you would like.” 

“Thank you so much, sir. I am much indebted.”

“Hercules! Come down here, please,” Hugh yelled up the interior stairs. While he was waiting, he turned to Alexander. “Hercules is my brother. He will help you carry in the rest of your things. There is a spare room upstairs.”

Alexander blushed. “This is all I have, sir.”

Hugh looked down at his small backpack and frowned. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a young man bounding down the stairs. 

“This is Hercules.” The man looked just like his brother standing beside him, except that he was about ten years younger and stood about half a head taller. When he heard his name, the man broke into a huge grin that showed off a line of perfect white teeth.

“Yo! Hercules Mulligan.” He turned to his brother and added “I don’t need no introduction from you.” His brother rolled his eyes and continued.

“This is Alexander Hamilton. He came from Tenjin Cross. Haym Saloman asked us to take him in while he is completing his studies. Supposedly this kid shows some promise. For now, why don’t you just take him to get some new clothes?”

Alexander held out his hand to shake, but ended up in an embrace with the large man. Hercules patted him on the back and then stepped back.

“Good to meet you, Alexander. You don’t mind if I call you Alex, right? Alexander is a goddamned mouthful. ”

“I don’t mind.” In truth, Alexander had never been called Alex before. In fact, he had never had a friend before. He was always considered an outcast because of his appearance. Being half-human, half-Strikon made it difficult to make friends, especially when many of the children were warned by their parents to stay away from the half-breed bastards. Does this mean Hercules is his friend? “Did I hear correctly? Your name is Hercules?”

Hercules snickered. “Half-god, half-human of course. I’m a son of Zeus if there ever was one.” Hugh rolled his eyes again and left, leaving the two of them alone. Hercules sighed and continued, “Most people don’t catch it. We don’t learn much about the arts these days. It’s really a fucking shame.” He looked into Alexander’s eyes. “The question is, how do you know about that? Mythology is hard to come by, especially these days.”

“There wasn’t much else for me to do. It was in one of my mother’s books. I must’ve read it a thousand times.” 

Hercules looked at him, a little puzzled. “You really are a piece of work, Alex. Let’s take your stuff upstairs and we’ll go get you some more-” he pauses, eyeing his appearance “clean clothes.”

“That’s really not necessary,” Alexander started.

“No offense Alex, but you are not staying in this house looking or smelling like that. Now come on.”

After they dropped his clothes off in the guest bedroom- which twice the size of the apartment that he and his mother had shared- they headed to the local store. They opted to walk; it was only a few blocks away. Given that it was his first time in a clothing store and his first time dealing with artificial intelligence bots, it took a while to find things. Hercules would be lying if he said he didn’t take videos of Alexander running away from the cyborgs when they would ask him for the measurements of his body. Eventually Hercules was able to get him to calm down enough to take the measurements, but Alexander was still skittish, and jumped every time the cold metal touched his skin. Four hours later they emerged from the store with bags of clothes hanging off of both their arms.

“I have some friends I want you to meet, Alex,” he said as he set down the bags he was holding to unlock the door to the house. “Get dressed quickly. We’re going to a party.”

Alexander obeyed, pulling out one of the new pairs of jeans and, after tearing off the excessive number of tags, he slipped them on and buttoned them. He did the same with a black v-neck shirt. In the bathroom connected to his room, he found a hairbrush, toothbrush, and toothpaste. After he had freshened up and gotten all of the knots out of his long hair, he pulled his hair back, threw on a new pair of boots, and made his way downstairs. When he got to the foyer, he found Hercules already dressed and holding a red ribbon in his hand.

“Wow. You clean up well.” He held up the ribbon. “I found this and I thought it would be perfect in your hair.” Mulligan gestured to Alexander’s messy ponytail. He frowned for a second, but decided he knew nothing about modern fashion and allowed Hercules to tie it around his hair. “So fucking gorgeous. They’re gonna love your cute ass.”

Alexander didn’t know what to think of that, but he shrugged anyway. Hercules pulled him behind him. Alexander was again shocked to find that he was being taken underground. Hercules must have seen his face, because he stopped.

“It’s a subway. It may smell like shit, but it will get us there. Taxis are hard to come by these days, and extremely expensive with all the taxes Earth is putting on us. It’s quite disgusting.” Hercules continued down the stairs into the station with Alexander in tow. After Hercules pressed a few buttons they were on a platform and then on a train, heading to the college that Alexander would be starting at next week, and where Hercules Mulligan was already a sophomore. 

Hercules pulled them off the train at a stop that looked suspiciously like all the other stops they had passed. A sign on the wall in colorful tiles said President’s College. This must be the place.

“Look around, Hamilton. This is where you’ll be spending a large chunk of your god-forsaken life,” Hercules roared with laughter. When they climbed the stairs to ground level, he took in the university. The large buildings seemed to spill over onto the streets and students rushed out of them as the last class of the week ended.

“This way, Alex.”

Hercules pulled him by the wrist down another few blocks into a large house. Inside there were a lot people dancing and drinking from aluminum cans and glass bottles, as music played loudly in the background. Hercules pulled him to the side. 

“Just sit here for a few minutes. I have to find Lafayette and Laurens. They’re in here somewhere.” And just like that, Hercules wandered away, presumably looking for his friends in the crowd of people. 

For the first time, he looked at the people dancing in the center of the room. While the vast majority of them were human, there were several half-humans and even some that had no human in them at all. He noticed someone with a short, flat nose that was characteristic of a Cilfen. A girl in the center of the room had hair that moved like she was swimming in water- a Wruyid. And more: long, slender fingers with sharp nails- Gyff; a forked tongue- Klille; four skinny legs- Jard. No wonder no one was bothered by his avian eyes and waxy skin.

He took a seat by a man crouched over his drink. When he sat, the man looked up. He was not a man, but a kid , maybe sixteen or seventeen. Alexander smiled, feeling lucky to finally meet someone his own age.

“Hi. I’m Alexander Hamilton. Who are you?”

Instead of eliciting a smile from the boy like Alexander had hoped, the boy scoffed. “Burr,” he said in a clear attempt to end the conversation there. Alexander, used to being treated coldly, was relentless.

“I’m here with my friend, Hercules Mulligan. I’m supposed to start here next week, and this is all a bit overwhelming. I came from Tenjin Cross, so I’m not used to a place this big, with so many people, and with so much diversity. It’s pretty homogeneous where I come from, so this is a great experience for me.”  
Burr chortled. “Hercules Mulligan, you say? That’s unfortunate for you, unless you want to get peppered with bullets before you’ve been here for more than a week. Take my word, kid,” Hamilton wrinkled his nose in disgust. Burr was the same age as him. “Stay away from Hercules and his friends,” Burr said, getting up to leave. He stopped when he felt Alexander’s hand grab his elbow. 

“What do you mean by that? He doesn’t seem that bad.”

Burr rolled his eyes. “In case you didn’t know, we are on the verge of revolution here. Mulligan’s friends are instigators. They will be shut down, quickly and effectively, and you don’t want to be anywhere near them when that happens.”

“Do they not have a reason to start a revolution?”

“There’s a lot more to deal with here than motive, Hamilton. There is plenty of motive. Believe me, if that was all I cared about, I would jump on the bandwagon, too. I also believe in a little thing I like to call self-preservation, meaning I’m not going to start something knowing that I’m probably going to die. If someone else wants to waste their life fighting in the revolution, let them. If they win or lose, either way I will reap the rewards.” He opened his mouth to say more but stopped in the middle of forming the words. He paused, then started again. “ I like you, Hamilton. You have a spunk about you that can get you places. Don’t waste your life hanging with that crowd.” He stepped back, only to be stopped short by a large body.

“Well if it isn’t Aaron Burr.” Mulligan claps his hand onto Burr’s shoulder. “ I didn’t think you would come to a party of all places. Isn’t this where the damned revolutionaries hang out, drinking themselves to death before they get shot?”

“Fuck off, Mulligan.”

A small man behind him with a French accent spoke up. “Are you sure you don’t mean fuck me?”

“You too, Lafayette. I’m only here for the free alcohol.”

“Aw, so you didn’t want to stick around and fuck horses with Mulligan? That’s a shame. He needs a friend.” Alexander turned to the speaker, only to find a short man with a handsome face and thick, curly hair. His eyes were a light brown, and they twinkled at the joke he just cracked. He caught Alexander’s eyes and his face lit up even more. “So this is the new kid that’s staying with you. He’s more handsome than that video does him credit for.” 

Alexander blushed as the short man stepped awkwardly close to him. He could the man’s warm breath on his chest as he tried to think about something else, about anything else, besides what this man would look like with all of his clothes off. This was difficult given what clothes he was wearing left little to be imagined.

“John, you can’t fuck him here,” Lafayette warns.

“I beg to differ.”

“Back off John, I called dibs on him. If you’re nice, I may let you share,” Hercules teases.

Lafayette playfully frowned. “I thought I was the only one you ever wanted,” he said as he hung himself over the large man. 

Aaron Burr’s look unforgivingly said ‘I told you so’ as he took the chance to escape, leaving Alexander with the three touchy friends. As he passed, he bumped into Alexander and slipped a piece of paper in his hand.

When Burr left the room, they all immediately stopped whatever they were doing, which mostly consisted of groping and giving each other slobbering kisses, and gave each other fist bumps. 

“I bet he thinks we do that all the time,” Laurens laughed.

“It’s because you’re so convincing, John,” Lafayette responded.

“That bit about horse sex was great. Did you see his face? He looked like he was going to shit his pants.” Hercules howled in laughter. “Why don’t we leave this shithole and find somewhere more exciting to go? How bout it, Alex? I don’t even know why the two of you bother with these parties.”

Alexander followed them, still a little confused about what had just happened. On the way out, he caught Burr’s eyes and smiled. Burr smiled back. Despite the cocky attitude, he didn’t dislike Burr. He wouldn’t mind getting to know him better.

Alexander unfolded the piece of paper that had been placed in his hand. On one side was a seven digit phone number. On the reverse was a handwritten note. It said:  
You’re not a shitty person, Hamilton. When those three become too much for you, call me. I would like to get to know you more.  
A.Burr


	3. Damned If You Don't

“So Alex, tell us about yourself.” Laurens plopped himself down on the couch, uncomfortably near Alexander. It was too hot to be this close. Laurens was too hot for him to be this close.

“Ummm…” Alexander scooted a little further away from Laurens only to find Lafayette on his other side. Not that he didn’t like the contact- he definitely did- but it made him uncomfortable. He tried to focus on anything to distract him from the lack of space between their bodies. “I don’t know where to start.”

“Why don’t you start at the beginning lad? Where are you from?” Mulligan pulled Lafayette towards him with an arm wrapped around his waist. This freed up a little bit of room, and Alexander readjusted.

“You didn’t seem to have any trouble telling Burr your life story,” Lafayette taunted. Alexander blushed. Laurens pouted.

“Fine. From the beginning. And just so you know,” Alexander added defensively, “I’ve never done this before.” Alexander didn’t add that no one had ever shown any interest in him before, or at least enough to ask about him personally. It didn’t seem necessary. “My mother was from a upper-middle class family on Earth. When the Strikons visited to negotiate trade deals with some of the leaders, my mother fell in love with one. She ended up going back with him to Nuestral. My mother soon had me, and I was raised in Nuestral for ten years. Then the Strikon government passed legislation to destroy all inter-special marriages. My father left and my mother moved us back to the nearest human planet, Tenjin Cross. She died only a few years after that. I made my own way for a while, but then a solar flare destroyed the economy of the planet. I wrote about it, and the governor and other rich people on the planet felt sorry for me, and they paid for my ticket to get to Mars for an education. Is that answer to your satisfaction?”

For a while the three of them sat there in shock. Lafayette broke the silence with a hoarse whisper. “My Lord, Alex.”

Lafayette pulled himself from Mulligan’s thick arms and pulled Alexander into an embrace, which was shadowed by the other two on the couch. Alexander pushed them away.

“My mother died years ago, guys. I’m fine.” Despite saying this, Alexander’s eyes glistened with tears that were trying to force their way out. Alexander looked for a change in subject. “Burr said that you were planning a rebellion.”

“Not a rebellion, Alex. A revolution. There is a difference,” Laurens said, letting go of him The other two friend did the same and they settled back down onto the couch.

Alexander pondered this for a minute. They wanted to establish a new government. “Why?”

“Why?” Lafayette asked, seemingly puzzled by the question. “Do you have no idea what’s going on here?” 

“Actually, no, I don’t,” Alexander responded. “I’ve been across the galaxy, thanks for understanding. We don’t exactly get daily news updates that far away.”

“Smart-ass… I like this guy,” Laurens chuckled. He turned to Alexander. “Short civics lesson about Earth: about a century ago, they decided that they would turn their focus to expanding throughout the universe. The best way to accomplish this task, they found, was to unite all of the governments under one. The government is centered in Washington D.C. and seven people- a representative from North America, South America, Africa, Europe, the Middle East, Asia, and Australia- make decisions for the entire government, and by extension, all the other planets that have been colonized by Earth. Which leaves us on Mars, subservient to seven people who have never once considered Mars under their jurisdiction, much less made a decision affecting us, unless it was to raise taxes on something.”

“Like taxis,” Alexander said remembering what Hercules had said on their way to the party. Lafayette and Laurens raised their eyebrows, not sure what to say. Hercules responded.

“Yes. Like the taxis. But also other things, like the clothes we bought today, manufactured goods, items in print. Basically all of the stuff that is required to make an economy run is taxed relentlessly. Not only that, but say we wanted to ship raw iron ore to another planet like Tenjin Cross. We would have to ship it first to Earth, who would pay us way less than it’s worth. Then Earth would turn around and sell it to Tenjin Cross, but they would mark up the price so that they wouldn’t be able to afford as much.”

Hamilton thought for a minute before responding, “I don’t remember these regulations on Tenjin Cross.”

“They were still there, they were just never enforced. The other planets are too far away and too menial for Earth to waste its time and resources on them. But Mars has a huge economy and we are only a half a day away from Earth, so regulations are enforced on us. Of course, as a result, we have created a huge black market, but they are even starting to crack down on that.” Hercules shrugged. “Some people just want to fight, some people see it as an opportunity to start a new government, and others just want more money. Whatever the reason, most of the planet wants to be free from Earth’s rule.”

Lafayette smile proudly. “I am from Earth, but I wanted to help Mars declare independence from their oppressive government. It is a worthy cause, so I came to make sure they, we, succeed.”

Laurens guffawed. “The real reason he’s here is because he’s still bitter about the world government thing. He wants to show the people of Earth that it is possible to govern themselves.”

“But they can!” Lafayette exclaimed. “We are way too different to be controlled by one government. Maybe with this revolution, people will begin to see they can be free too.”

“Good luck with that, Lafayette. You’re leaving Mars over my dead body.” Hercules pulled him into a tight embrace, and Lafayette finally allowed himself to relax into it.

“So why do you want a war, Laurens?” Alexander queried.

Laurens fidgeted in his seat. “Earth doesn’t look too kindly on half-breeds, Alex. I want to make this a better planet for everyone. Besides getting an education and holding down small jobs, there is very little they can do. But I’m sure you knew that already.” 

He did. He knew it from the way his mother kept him close to her side, or how he would always have to bring a full human to meetings and pretend he was a secretary. Here, with so many opportunities, he was sure the discrimination would become much more noticeable.

“Alex, it’s not just that. Where I come from, half-breeds are imprisoned for just being who they are. If they are lucky, they are made into laborers for the mines. If not, they are lynched. I promised a friend before he died that I would do everything in my power to stop the persecution of half-breeds. Consequently, my father disowned me when he found out.” Laurens shrugged. “He was a bitch anyway.”

Alexander turned to Laurens, ready to tell him how selfless he was, how the world needed more people like him, how he wished he could have that kind of courage. He stopped when he saw Laurens. An expression that was a mix of a smirk and scowl graced his face. Determination shone through his eyes, like nothing would stop him until he achieved his goals. Alexander had never seen a face that attractive. Alexander lifted his hand, about to stroke Laurens’ cheek, before he stopped, realizing what he was about to do. Laurens looked into his eyes, as if reading his soul. Alexander’s face flushed and he turned away so that Laurens could not see his own face. There was an awkward tense silence between them. 

Mulligan chimed in, saving Alexander any more embarrassment. “To be honest, I just want a war. That and a new government would be so fucking cool.”

Lafayette whispered something in his ear and Mulligan grew quiet. Lafayette stood, followed by Mulligan, whose arm was still wrapped around his waist. 

“We are going to go back to my room. Herc here is getting a little restless.”

“It’s not entirely my fault with all the touching you’ve been doing.” Lafayette ignored him and stalks to the bedroom, Mulligan in tow. When they closed the door, Laurens looked over at Alexander and gave him a comforting smile.

“They left so we could be alone together.” Alexander nodded, acknowledging Laurens’ statement. He still couldn’t look at Laurens. “If you want, I could leave. You can take the couch, or if you’d like, you can use my bed.” Alexander did not want Laurens to leave. 

“No, it’s fine. We can stay out here together and talk for a while, Laurens.”

“Please, Alex, call me John.”

Alexander was about to respond, but when he saw Laurens’ chestnut eyes, his voice caught in his throat. Laurens chuckled. Even Laurens’ chuckle was beautiful. God, Alexander didn’t know what to do. He had never felt like this before. This man sitting beside him made his heart race and brain falter. His brain never faltered. He didn’t know what to do. 

Luckily for him, Laurens did. He took Alexander’s hand in his own, and pulled it to his mouth, planting a gentle kiss on top. His eyes never left Alexander’s, and Alexander could feel his breathing getting shallow. Laurens pulled back and dropped Alexander’s hand, allowing Alexander to catch his breath. Alexander almost moaned at the loss of contact. Laurens smiled.

“You’re beautiful, Alex.”

“You’re not too bad yourself, John.”

Laurens chuckled, readjusting his body on the sofa so that he could face Alexander. This meant that he was laying with his back on the armrest, putting more space between him and Alexander. He must’ve seen the disappointment in Alexander’s eyes, because he turned on his side and patted the space beside him. Alexander understood what Laurens wanted and he obeyed, laying down beside him. Laurens wrapped his arms around Alexander, pulling him in even closer.

“Can we talk like this?”

Alexander, trying to ignore the heat building up in his belly, nodded. He reconsidered though and turned so that he could see Laurens’ face, even if it meant being awkwardly close. Laurens grinned and allowed Alexander to adjust.

“Are you going to join the revolution, Alex?” 

Alexander thought back to the conversation he had with Burr early that day, when he had warned Alexander about joining the revolution. His argument was compelling, but unlike Burr, Alexander did not want to stand back and wait for the end. He had done enough waiting. Damn him, waiting had killed his mother. He was done with waiting. He wanted to make a difference. If they failed, at least he would fail knowing that he had done everything he could to help the cause. If they did win, he would be damned if he didn’t change the planet. 

Laurens looked at him with concern. He had been silent for too long. “It’s okay, Alex. No one will make you fight if you don’t want to.” Laurens stroked his face. “But you would be a great asset to the revolutionaries.”

Alexander froze at the touch. He was not used to so much contact, and Laurens continued to catch him off guard. 

“Lau-John, I am going to join with you. I will do everything in my power to make this planet free. I won’t let you down. This is my shot, my opportunity to make a difference. This is what I have been looking for my entire life, and I’m not going to let it slip through my fingers because I am too worried about saving my own skin.” Again, he thought back to his conversation with Burr about self-preservation. He had come too far to let a notion like that hold him back and he told Laurens as much. “I should have died on Tenjin Cross, John. I was an orphan half-breed. I saw as others starved on the streets and people passed by refusing to even acknowledge their presence. I should have been one of those kids. If a friend hadn’t taken me in, I would’ve been. If I hadn’t caught the favor of the governor, I would’ve stayed on Tenjin Cross forever, keeping books for little pay. Sure, I had enough to get by, which made me luckier than most of the others on the planet, but I would have just wasted away into the background of another impoverished planet. Believe me, John, there is too much in this head of mine to waste.”

“Believe me when I say I can tell.” Laurens kissed him on the forehead, and for the first time, Alexander wasn’t uncomfortable.

They talked for a few more hours, until Alexander fell asleep in Lauren’s arms. When Laurens was sure Alexander was asleep, he picked up the light body and carried it to his bed. Laurens pulled himself into bed behind the sleeping man and, after watching Alexander’s sleeping face for several minutes, he laid his head on Alexander’s shoulder. With the sound of Alexander’s breathing coupled with the rise and fall of his chest, Laurens was able to fall asleep immediately for the first time in months.

*********************

“You realize when we left you alone with him, it was with the expectation that you'd fuck his brains out.”

Alexander had been awake for a while but was trying to summon the courage to emerge from the bedroom. This became even more difficult when Hercules Mulligan began to scold Laurens for not “fucking the shit out of him.”

He heard a smack and Mulligan groaned. Lafayette must’ve hit him. His suspicions were confirmed when the man spoke. “Herc is being a dick, but really, what did happen last night?”

“Nothing really. We talked for a little bit and cuddled. I don’t think he’s into me, though. He sounded like he just needed someone to talk to and hold.”

_That’s not it at all, John, _Alexander thought. He considered getting up and telling him that, but the thought of even getting up out of bed made him anxious. He didn’t think he could bring himself to tell John the truth.__

__“That’s a shame,” Lafayette said. “He’s a pretty face.”_ _

__“He’s so much more than that, Laf. You have no idea.” Hearing Laurens say that made him blush._ _

__He heard someone coming down the hallway. He clenched his eyes shut, hoping that whoever it was would think he was asleep. There was a short rap on the door before it creaked open, and Laurens entered the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and patted Alexander on the shoulder. “Wake up, Alex. Lafayette made breakfast. Believe me, you don’t want to miss it.”_ _

__There were so many things Alexander wanted to do. He wanted to reach up and plant a kiss right onto Laurens’ perfect mouth. He wanted to pull Laurens into an embrace that told him everything Alexander felt about him. He would’ve even settled for just telling Laurens that he likes him a lot. But instead Alexander sat up, rubbed his eyes, and asked what Lafayette had made._ _

__“I guess you’re going to have to get up and see, aren’t you?”_ _

__Alexander grabbed his arm as Laurens got up to leave, causing him to turn back. Instead of kissing him, or hugging him, or even saying that he liked him, Alexander whispered hoarsely, “Thank you.”_ _

__“You’re welcome, Alex. But there is still a lot to do today so hurry up.”_ _

__Alexander went to the bathroom before coming out to the living room, where the three friends were sitting on the couch enjoying french toast, eggs, and sausage. Lafayette pointed to a plate that was sitting on the bar, so Alexander picked it up and sat down in a chair instead of the crowded couch._ _

__Laurens was right: the food was delicious. Alexander finished all of it quickly and placed his plate in the sink._ _

__“Yo, Alex. Laurens said that you wanted to join the revolution.” Mulligan patted him on the back. “You know what that means? You gotta meet the rest of the guys. We’re having a meeting at Fraunces Tavern tonight. You gotta come along.”_ _

__“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”_ _

__“Come on, Alex,” Lafayette begged. Alexander looked to Laurens, hoping to get some help from him, but Laurens wouldn’t meet his eyes. Alexander gave in._ _

__“Fine, I will go. But only if it’s just for business. I don’t feel like babysitting a bunch of drunk twenty somethings.”_ _

__“Yes! It’s going to be so much fun, Alex. Just you wait.” Hercules Mulligan did a victory dance around the couch. “Alex and I are going home. After last night I need a change of clothes, thanks to Laffy-Taffy.”_ _

__“You were the one who threw me your shirt to clean up with. How is this my fault?” Lafayette griped. “And if you weren’t so damn large I would let you borrow my shirts.”_ _

__“You weren’t complaining about my size last night.”_ _

__Laurens interrupted before the conversation could dissolve any further. “No more sex talk. There are little ears here.” He nodded in the direction of Alexander, who was still standing by the sink quietly. Alexander wasn’t listening. Instead, he was watching the way Laurens’ hair bounced every time he laughed. It was captivating._ _

__“No, no. It’s fine. I’m fine,” Alexander stuttered, which made everyone laugh. Alexander groaned inwardly to himself. He had never been this inarticulate. This group of people made him lose his mind. Not the group, one person in particular. Laurens’ back was turned, exposing his perfectly shaped ass. Alexander licked his lips. Everything about that man was perfect._ _

__Mulligan also noticed where his eyes fell. “Ok, Alex. Let’s go before you start fucking Laurens with more than just your eyes.”_ _

__Alexander blushed, but followed Mulligan out the door. When they had made it back to the street, Mulligan clasped his hand onto Alexander’s shoulder._ _

__“Congratulations. Laurens is a handsome motherfucker. Go after him. He’s really into you.”_ _

__Alexander huffed. “I can’t even talk to him, Hercules. Everytime I look at him my mind is blown to bits by how gorgeous he is,” Alexander started walking in the direction of the subway station, leaving Mulligan to catch up. When Mulligan was beside him, he continued. “I’ve never even thought about sex before. It was a foreign concept. And now all I can think about is...” He couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence. Did he ever let his sentences trail off like this? Lord, help him. “And now he thinks I’m not even interested in him.” Alexander kicked a trashcan. He winced in pain but continued walking._ _

__Mulligan, bewildered by Alexander’s sudden outlash, stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. He watched as Alexander continued to walk, head down and hands in his pockets. There was an aura around him, which must have been noticeable to everyone who passed, because Alexander was getting strange looks from passersby. Mulligan ran to catch up._ _

__“Yo, Ham. You need to settle down, bro. You still have tonight. Wow him with you intellect, get a few drinks in him, get a few drinks in yourself, and things will be just fine. You could kill his mother and fuck his dad and that man would still be into you. Not that you should, considering his mother is already dead and his father is an asshole, but you catch my drift.”_ _

__Alexander smiled, looking up at Mulligan with eyes that twinkled with hope. “I do have tonight, don’t I?” And with that Alexander skipped, literally, all the way to the subway station. Mulligan didn’t bother trying to catch_ _

__*********************_ _

__“How does this look?” Alexander said as he spun at the bottom of the stairs, showing off the dark purple button-up shirt and jeans. Both of pieces of clothing were tight, showing off his body. Mulligan whistled._ _

__“How could anyone say no to that?”_ _

__Alexander grinned. “I guess that means I’m the hottest motherfucker you’ve ever seen.”_ _

__Mulligan blinked, and then burst into a fit of laughter. “You are at least in the top five. Which is pretty good, considering the people I’ve seen naked.”_ _

__“I’ll take it. When do we leave?”_ _

__Mulligan laughed. “Alex, it’s only noon. If we were to arrive there now we be forced to play bingo with a bunch of eighty-year-olds. You’re gonna have to sit around here for a while so you should probably find something to do.”_ _

__Alexander looked around the room, as if searching for something for something. “Do you have paper and a pen?”_ _

__*********************_ _

__“Alex, it’s time to go. If you don’t get that gorgeous ass of yours out the door right now, I’m going to drag it out.” When Mulligan heard no response, he pulled himself up the stairs. When he got to Alexander’s room he didn’t bother knocking but just let himself in. The state of the room made him gasp. Alexander was crouched over the desk, writing furiously. All around him were crumpled pieces of paper. He had made an attempt at some point to throw them near the wastebasket, but most were scattered around the room. Other clean sheets of paper were strewn around the room, along with a few pens that had run out of ink._ _

__“Um… Alex?”_ _

__Alexander turned, his eyes wide and hair strewn similarly to the papers on the floor. “Hercules, just the person I need. So I wrote a few speeches for the meeting with your friends. I didn’t know how formal I needed to be exactly so you can read through these and decide which one is the best. You know them better than me.” He jumped up and placed a stack of papers in Mulligan’s hands. “I also have a few essays that your friends may want to read. I’ve done a little research of my own.” He gestured to an extremely old and bulky computer. Mulligan wasn’t sure if they even made computers any more. He was pretty sure they didn’t. “They should like these. One is about fair and equal representation for people in government. Laf can use that one for Earth too. And I wrote another one about-”_ _

__“Alexander. Shut up.” Mulligan felt a little guilty when he saw the look on Alexander’s face, but he continued anyway. “You don’t have to give a speech. All you have to do is show up, shake a few hands, and try not to get so drunk that you fall out of a chair. Got it?” Alexander nodded so Mulligan continued, “Let me see these essays you wrote.” Alexander’s face lit up as he handed them over. Mulligan read the page on top._ _

__“I will make sure they read these. If they are all like this one, they will be impressed.” Mulligan looked down at Alexander’s shirt, which was now wrinkled and stained on the sleeve from ink. “Change your shirt and come on. We don’t want to get there after everyone has had a few drinks or no one will remember you, know matter how smart you sound.” Alexander frowned at his shirt. He liked the way it looked on him. He pulled out another shirt of the same style, except this one was black. He liked black. He put the shirt on and buttoned it. Mulligan helped him fix his hair and tied another ribbon, this one black velvet, in his hair. He turned to face Mulligan, who eyed him up and down before unbuttoning one of the buttons on the shirt, which left more of his smooth, pale skin showing._ _

__“You look great, Alex.” Mulligan took Alexander by the wrist and dragged him down the stairs. He knocked on the door of his brother’s office, then opened the door. “Hey Hugh, there’s a meeting tonight if you want to come. I’m taking Hamilton so he can meet the guys.”_ _

__Hugh looked up from his desk, took off his glasses, and rubbed his eyes. “I don’t think I will be able to make it today. Send everyone my regards.” Mulligan nodded and began to shut the door. Right before the door closed, Hugh’s head snapped up. “Wait. Be safe, Hercules. Don’t do anything that will get you into trouble. You won’t be of any use to the revolution imprisoned or dead. And Alex,” Alexander poked his head into the room, “think long and hard about what you are going to do. This is not something for the faint of heart. Once you’re in, there is no going back.”_ _

__Alexander nodded. “I understand, sir. This is something I want to do and I’m committed to it.”_ _

__“Just make sure, Alexander. Promise me that you will be before you decide.”_ _

__“I promise, sir.”_ _

__“Have fun today, Alex. I’m not going to ask you how old you are because then I would feel compelled to stop you, just come home in one piece.” With that, Hugh put on his glasses and began writing again, and Mulligan closed the door._ _

__Hugh called this place his home. He hadn’t had a home since his mother died._ _

__The entire way to the tavern Alexander’s mind was racing. He thought about the hundreds of ways he could introduce himself to the crew, about how he was going to make sure they never forgot him, how he was going to impress Laurens without making a complete fool of himself._ _

__He was caught off guard by the large yellow and red bricked building where Mulligan stopped. A sign overhead indicated that this was Fraunces Tavern. The building was four stories tall and was wide enough to make the building look square from the outside. Mulligan pulled the narrow yellow doors open, and entered the building, Alexander following behind him. Immediately, they were greeted by the occupants of the building._ _

__“Hercules! How have you been?” someone asked from the crowd. Hercules shook several hands and gave hugs to some of the men._ _

__“Where’s your brother, Hercules?” another person asked._ _

__Hercules addressed the crowd with a booming voice that matched his persona. “He wasn’t able to make it tonight. He had a lot of work to do. I bring someone else in his stead,” Mulligan extends his hand behind him drawing attention to Alexander. “This is Alexander Hamilton. You’re going to thank me for bringing him along, though no gangbanging yet. We save that until after a few drinks.”_ _

__This comment drew a hearty laugh from the group._ _

__“Alexander, meet the New Washington chapter of the Sons of Liberty.” The men clapped for him as he stepped to the fore of the group. He cleared his throat so he could speak._ _

__“My name is Alexander Hamilton, as you heard. Before I came here today, Hugh Mulligan asked me if I was sure I wanted to join the revolution, because after I made a decision, there would be no changing my mind. I promised him that I would think about it, and just so I can have proof that I did, I’m going to lead you through my thought process. First of all, and probably most importantly, there is a very good possibility I will die. Given that I had already accepted this fact before I decided I wanted to join the revolution, and I still never cease to be amazed every day I wake up alive, this is not too much of a sacrifice for me. I have no family to worry about protecting. I am an orphan and I have much more to gain by joining this revolution than staying out of it. I believe we can win this war against tyranny, so I am siding with the side of liberty.” A round of applause forced him to stop. He allowed it to die down before continuing. “I have everything to gain by joining you, and very little to lose. Everybody from Earth to the outer reaches of the universe will know my name. Everyone will know what we did here, how we rose up and fought for our rights and freedom. I don’t need to think about my decision anymore. This is my answer: I am dedicating my life to the cause of liberty!”_ _

__Alexander ended his speech with his hand in the air, giving the end a dramatic flair that drew the crowd to its feet. There was whooping and clapping for several minutes as Alexander gave several bows and went around the room to shake hands with the members of the Sons of Liberty. Mulligan stood up against the wall, with Lafayette and Laurens. All three of them were clapping a yelling with the rest of the crowd._ _

__When the noise died down, Mulligan yelled, “Let’s get some drinks.” His suggestion was met with a roar of approval. Ale was brought out in large pitchers, and everyone filled their glasses. Someone handed Alexander a glass and they toasted freedom. After the toast, everyone moved around the room, talking about the upcoming revolution. Alexander found himself talking to one person after another, all of whom were interested in his motives and interest in the revolution. The topics he found most gratifying were those about the establishment of the government if and when the revolution was successful. This was a subject that Alexander had thought about quite a bit, and despite the fact that the idea of the establishment of a new nation was rather fresh in his mind, he had sound opinions on the formation of an improved financial system and structure of government._ _

__After several hours of this, many of the men began to trickle out of the tavern, leaving only the extremely drunk and rowdy men to their drinking. Because there was very little positive exchange of ideas, Alexander looked for his friends so they could leave. He found Lafayette and Mulligan asleep against the wall, with Laurens swaying on a barstool beside them, watching Alexander as he approached._ _

__“Alexander,” Laurens called, “you look very ravishing today.”_ _

__He tried to hop down from the stool, but stumbled ungracefully on his inebriated feet. He weaved his way to Alexander. When he reached Alexander, he pulled Alexander’s face down toward his own, giving him a drunken kiss on the lips._ _

__Alexander gagged as the taste of alcohol flooded his mouth and pulled away immediately. Laurens looked hurt, and stumbled backward a step._ _

__“I think it’s time that we get the three of you home, Laurens. Do you think we can walk to your apartment from here?”_ _

__Laurens nodded, and Alexander woke the other two slumbering friends. Mulligan growled at him, while Lafayette murmured something in French. He got the three friends to their feet, and led them out the door. He let Laurens take the lead, hoping that the man would be able to find his way home in his drunken state._ _

__A mile walk later, which took about forty-five minutes with the drunk friends, Alexander spotted the door to the apartment building that Laurens and Lafayette shared. Luckily for Alexander, the apartment was on the ground floor, so he didn’t have to drag his friends up the stairs. He took the key to the apartment from Laurens and let them in. He guided the three men to the couch, where they practically fell, exhausted by their trip._ _

__Mulligan and Lafayette went to sleep almost immediately. Laurens, on the other hand, stayed awake, completely distracted by Alexander. Laurens stood up from the couch, still wobbling from the alcohol in his system, and walked over to where Alex was leaning against the counter. He grabbed Alexander around the waist, which made Alexander freeze._ _

__“I love you, Alexander Hamilton,” Laurens slurred. “I want you. Now. Come to my bed. You can fuck me as hard you want. I don’t mind. I like it rough.”_ _

__Alexander felt the tightness increasing in his pants. He desperately wanted to say yes, to allow himself to be taken off to bed for the best night of his life. But he couldn’t bring himself to say yes when Laurens was this drunk. Not for their first time._ _

__“Sober up, John, and we can talk about this later.”_ _

__“But Alex…” he whined, placing his hands lower on Alexander’s hips._ _

__Alexander shut his eyes, trying to ignore every fiber in his body that wanted to give in and go with Laurens. “Go to sleep, John. The answer is no.”_ _

__Laurens dragged himself back to the couch, where he settled on it so that he could face Alexander. Laurens’ stare was making him nervous. He walked picked up Mulligan’s discarded jacket and fished his phone out of his pocket. Alexander had never used one before. It was small and was about the size of a playing card, except only a little bit thicker. Luckily Mulligan didn’t have a passcode lock on it._ _

__Laurens was still staring at him. Why wouldn’t he stop staring at him? He walked down the hallway and locked himself in the bathroom. He pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket. It was the paper that Burr had given him the night before. He checked the time. It was a little past midnight. He hoped Burr was still awake. He turned the phone on and dialed the number on the card, and after a few rings someone finally picked up._ _

__“What the fuck, Mulligan? How many times do I have to tell you I am not joining in on your dumbass plan to change the world? It’s fucking midnight.” Burr sounded annoyed. Alexander hoped this hadn’t been a mistake._ _

__“Aaron Burr, sir? This is Alexander Hamilton. We met last night at that party. You gave me your number.”_ _

__There was a long pause on the other end of the line. Alexander heard Burr take a deep breath before speaking. “Yes, I remember, Hamilton. Is there something that you need?”_ _

__“This sounds a little awkward, but I need a ride. Hercules and Lafayette are passed out on the couch, and Laurens is making sexual advances that I am trying to avoid. They all had a bit too much to drink and I don’t want to stay here. Please, Burr.” He held his breath as Burr deliberated._ _

__“Fine, Hamilton. Do you know where you are?”_ _

__Hamilton didn’t. Burr told him to wait a minute as he picked up the location from the phone._ _

__“I will be there in about five minutes, Hamilton. Just meet me by the street.” Burr was about to hang up before adding, “Delete this number from Mulligan’s phone. He doesn’t like me and will be upset if he finds it.” After Burr taught him how to delete the call from the call log, he hung up. Hamilton walked out of the bathroom._ _

__Laurens was asleep when he walked back into the living room. Alexander got a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note that he tacked to the refrigerator. On the note, he said that he was going home. After some deliberation he decided not to mention Burr, after what Burr had said about Mulligan’s feelings for him. He took one last look at the sleeping trio on the couch, before letting himself out of the apartment and making his way outside._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be a little while before I post again... I've sorta put my life on hold to write this. But more is coming. Burr's arriving on a booty call- I can't leave you hanging.


End file.
